Tea and Ginger Cookies
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Apapun yang akan kau lakukan nanti, aku selalu yakin, Narnia akan berada dalam keadilan dan kebijaksanaan penuh olehmu, brother." EdmundxLucy. With Corin as guest. RnR!


Chronicles of Narnia © C.S Lewis

**Tea and Ginger Cookies  
><strong>_**by **_ceruleanday  
>September, 2011<p>

—_An AR (Alternate Reality) exactly not quite long before 'Horse and His Boy' plot came through._

* * *

><p>Edmund <em>The Just <em>masih berusia dua belas tahun ketika pangeran mahkota Archenland baru saja mengenal huruf dan angka secara abstrak. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, tangan mungil dan gembil itu berusaha menggenggam hal-hal baru yang diperlihatkan kepadanya, termasuk anak buah catur favorit Raja ke-dua Narnia itu. Edmund terpaksa merelakan anak-anak buah caturnya menjadi bahan emutan Prince Corin yang baru. Tak hanya satu dua buah saja yang direlakannya, melainkan seluruh bidak catur yang terbuat dari gelas kaca berkilau dan berukuran tak biasa—hampir sebesar kepalan tangan.

Sepintas, Edmund terlihat begitu kesal. Mainan kesayangannya harus lepas begitu saja oleh kejahilan balita nakal yang suka berlari ke sana ke mari. Bahkan, saat Susan sibuk dengan urusan diplomasi negeri, Edmund lah yang menjadi _ketua _pengasuh balita imut itu bersama dengan Lucy. Rambut pirang mengkilap Corin terkena bias sinar mentari pagi ketika ia dibawa serta dalam jalan santai tiap akhir pekan oleh Susan. Tepat di samping sang Ratu Narnia, Edmund siap dengan perlengkapan balita ala keluarga kerajaan Archenland. Bukan keinginannya sama sekali saat ia harus melakukan pekerjaan seorang _babysitter _macam itu. Hanya, perintah langsung sang abang tertua lah yang memaksa Edmund.

Ketika itu, salju terakhir yang cukup membekukan di Narnia meleleh bersama dengan lahirnya pucuk-pucuk bunga dan tanaman di tanah coklat. Dahulu, selama lebih dari seratus tahun, Narnia berada di bawah penguasaan mutlak _The White Witch_—Jadis. Ia membekukan Narnia bak kotak es yang mengeras dalam sebuah lemari pendingin, tak ada satu sudut yang terlewatkan, dan langit selalu tampak kebiruan semu. Selama lebih dari seratus tahun pula, Narnia harus hidup dan berdiri begitu rapuh, binatang dan tumbuhan yang bisa berbicara menjadi budak-budak pelayan Jadis. Mungkin, Aslan memiliki jawaban tersendiri mengapa ia rela membiarkan hal buruk itu terjadi pada negerinya selama seratus tahun. Ia semestinya tahu dan ia seharusnya bertindak. Meski berharap dan meminta, hanya kepasrahan yang kemudian dapat mereka lakukan.

Seratus tahun bukan masa yang pendek. Bahkan, sangat panjang seperti menunggu bus di sebuah halte tak bertuan. Begitu pula dengan apa yang membebani pikiran kalut _The King of Just _Narnia—Edmund Pevensie. Anak ketiga dari empat bersaudara Pevensie itu masih terdiam di kursi kerja miliknya. Saat berbalik, yang bisa diingatnya hanya jatuhan salju tipis di petang hari. Tatkala ketukan pintu pohon _Ek _terdengar samar, segera ia menoleh kembali. Menemukan gadis cantik berparas anggun tengah membawakannya secangkir teh hangat bersama kue-kue jahe lezat buatan koki Cair Paravel.

"Sore." sapa _Queen of Valiant—_Lucy—dengan senyum ramahnya. Seperti biasa. "Aku tidak mengganggu, 'kan?"

Setelah meletakkan nampan berisi secangkir gelas teh hangat bersama toples berisi kudapan sore kesukaan Edmund, Lucy memilih tetap berdiri. Ia menghiraukan kursi nyaman yang sedang menganggur tepat di depan sebuah meja kayu beralaskan lembaran perkamen dalam jumlah tak sedikit. Mata _hazel _Lucy terfokus pada sosok Edmund yang masih bersandar di tepi jendela bertirai _cream _lembut. Dua lengan sang kakak lelaki terlipat di dadanya. Lucy memutuskan diam hingga Edmund tersadar dengan kehadiran gadis manis itu.

"Sore." sapa Edmund balik. Senyum tipis diberinya sebagai pemanis. Lucy merasa lega saat melihat wajah Edmund tak lagi datar seperti yang biasanya. Rasa-rasanya, ingin sekali ia kembali pada waktu-waktu di mana ia dan kakak-kakaknya dapat bersenda gurau secara bebas, tidak seperti saat mereka telah dewasa. Masa cilik sungguh menyenangkan, tentunya. "Kurasa tidak." lanjutnya.

Dibanding menyelesaikan tumpukan perkamen di atas meja kerjanya, Edmund memilih memandangi butiran salju lembut yang berjatuhan dari langit melalui kotak jendela ruang kerja miliknya. Lelah tentu saja dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini. Usia yang telah memasuki kepala dua tak ubahnya akan menjadi batu loncatan besar untuknya bisa memimpin Narnia dengan jauh lebih bijak lagi. Seperti nama yang sudah disandangnya sekarang—Edmund _The Just_. Edmund yang adil dan bijaksana. Aslan yang memberikan _title _itu untuknya—tepat ketika upacara resmi pengangkatan keempat bocah Pevensie menjadi Raja dan Ratu Narnia. Bahkan, seluruh wilayah Barat Narnia merupakan wilayah yuridiksi Edmund secara keseluruhan. Mengingat ia juga adalah _Count of the Western March. _Para serigala polisi yang dahulu patuh pada Jadis pun kini berada tepat di bawah komandonya.

Mengingat bagaimana waktu-waktu meletihkan tapi menyenangkan itu terlintas kembali di benaknya, ia tak pelit menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arah langit putih.

"Ada masalah yang berat ya? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Lucy dalam balutan gaun musim dinginnya. Edmund menjawab dengan gelengan. Pandangan gadis manis itu beredar pada lukisan-lukisan bak foto lama masa kecil mereka di Cair Paravel. "Sepertinya berat sekali."

"Hm?"

Kembali, Lucy tersenyum. "Ah, tidak. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan surat dari Kidrash Tarkaan itu? Apa—apa kita harus menjawabnya? Sebab, Susan terlihat sangat—"

Pemuda berambut hitam gelap itu menggeleng lagi. Ia meluruskan lengannya dan kembali pada tumpukan perkamen. Ia belum menarik kursi nyaman itu dan hanya memutari meja—mendekati Lucy sembari mengangkat cangkir teh yang masih mengepul hangat. Ditiupnya perlahan-lahan uap hangat teh itu hingga sedikit menghilang. Menyesapnya dan mencicipi lelehan minuman petangnya. Edmund sedikit merasa rileks untuk sementara.

Lucy menggenggam jemarinya erat. Tatapannya lurus menghadap sang kakak lelaki. Menunjukkan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku tahu Rhabadash. Para serigala di hutan Barat memberitahuku kabar kurang menyenangkan beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai pepohonan Narnia yang tumbang oleh manusia-manusia Calormen itu. Atas perintah sang _jenderal, _tentu saja." ujar Edmund pelan tanpa menatap balik Lucy. Sesekali, ia menyesap seduhan tehnya dalam cangkir putih bercorak _rose_. "Nitka menghadang orang-orang Rhabadash. Mengejar mereka hingga perbatasan, namun hanya sampai di situ saja. Kita tidak bisa melewati garis perbatasan terlalu jauh. Terlalu beresiko. Lagipula, musim dingin menjadi penghalang utama bagi pohon-pohon itu tuk terbangun. Mereka pohon musim semi, 'kan? Pohon favoritmu, hm?"

Sudut bibir kemerahan Lucy meninggi setengah centi. Senyumnya tidak sepenuhnya bermakna baik. Ia tahu, kedatangan pasukan berkuda Calormen beberapa minggu yang lalu ke Cair Paravel adalah tanda pertama atas permintaan non-formal Rhabadash untuk meminang kakak perempuannya—Susan. Bahkan, di setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan utusan Rhabadash, terlihat jelas gurat kekecewaan jika sang Ratu berkata tidak. Penolakan bagi bangsa Calormen adalah suatu penghinaan. Dan, penghinaan hanya dapat dibayar dengan peperangan. Peperangan adalah hal yang sangat dibenci Edmund—Lucy mahfum itu. Karena, perang hanya membawa kesedihan. Yang tak berdosa pun ikut menjadi korban. Yang hidup akan merasakan pahitnya kehilangan. Keempat Pevensie selalu paham akan arti peperangan.

Berusaha melupakan alur pikirnya yang melambung terlalu jauh, Lucy memenjamkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Sesaat tersadar, ia merasakan ada tangan hangat yang bertengger di kedua bahunya. Edmund mengerti jua Lucy tak'kan bisa melepaskan Susan dengan cara seperti itu. Baginya, hanya ada satu Susan di dunia ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan ke sana dan memenuhi undangan mereka. Bukan untuk menjawab pinangan Rhabadash tentu saja. Aku punya ide untuk mengeluarkan kita dari situasi ini. Tidakkah kau tahu aku ini sangat pandai dalam hal _berbincang, _hm?" Senyum angkuh ditujukan Edmund untuk Lucy.

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja. _Sorry_." ungkap _Queen of Valiant _sembari menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku juga ikut, oke?"

Kening Edmund berkerut. "Kau yakin?"

Anggukan pasti menjadi jawaban Lucy. "Bagaimana kalau kita membawa Prince Corin juga? Kurasa, dia akan senang sekali. Lagipula, Peter sudah berjanji pada ayahnya—King Lune—bahwa selama di Cair Paravel dan perjalanan liburannya bersama kita, setidaknya, Prince Corin harus mendapatkan satu kali pengalaman menegangkan semacam ini." tutur Lucy. Mendengarnya, Edmund hanya mengerutkan sudut bibirnya. Ia tak setuju. Sangat tidak setuju dengan ide itu. Menurutnya, terlalu beresiko membawa remaja cilik labil semacam Corin yang diketahuinya sangat suka berlarian ke sana ke mari tanpa tahu bahaya yang akan menerjang. Anak lelaki macam itu sebaiknya diberikan kuda poni saja, bukan kuda perang.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Ed? Hihi."

Setelah meneguk isi cangkir tehnya hingga habis, Edmund beralih pandang pada sejumlah bidak caturnya yang menyebar tak teratur di atas sebuah meja kecil. Ia meraih bidak kuda dengan patung kecil seorang jenderal perang yang menungganginya. Tangan pucatnya meremas-remas bidak catur itu dan memerlihatkannya pada Lucy.

"Sebelum menaiki seekor kuda perang, setidaknya, prajurit Narnia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Terlebih saat menggunakan senjata di atas kuda."

"Hm, hm." Lucy mengangguk dua kali. Paham maksud Edmund.

Edmund melanjutkan. "Aku mengenal bocah itu jauh lebih dalam dibanding Peter. Tapi, Peter seakan terlalu membebaskannya."

Senyum pias menghiasi kedua sudut bibir Lucy. Ia tahu Edmund—abangnya—selalu berpikir banyak kali sebelum bertindak. Hal ini merupakan bentuk ajaran paling absurd yang diterimanya tak lama setelah perang di Beruna. Diberi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup kembali adalah berkah yang tak'kan pernah dilupakan oleh Edmund. Tanpa _Healing Cordial _sang bungsu, anak lelaki pembangkang dan pengkhianat itu mungkin akan menjadi saksi sebuah keretakan dalam persaudaraan. Dan, hal itu sangat dibenci Aslan.

Selalu ada kesempatan kedua bagi yang ingin mengubah kesalahan mereka. Tak harus diterima dalam waktu dekat. Yang terpenting adalah usaha untuk mengubahnya.

"Khawatir, eh?" tanya Lucy menilik. Pertanyaannya terlalu klise tuk dijawab oleh pemuda semacam Edmund.

"Kenapa harus khawatir? Toh, dia juga tidak pernah memerhatikan bahaya di sekelilingnya. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, bahaya-bahaya itu pasti sudah akan musnah terlebih dahulu oleh—"

"Olehmu, 'kan?" potong Lucy mendadak. Ia menahan tawa dalam rahangnya. Edmund berusaha menyanggah. Namun, kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya berupa komat-kamit bak ikan yang menggelepar di atas daratan.

"Hahh... mungkin. _Perhaps._"

"Aku tahu kok." kata gadis bergaun merah muda _soft _itu. Langkahnya mendekat pada tirai jendela dan berusaha melebarkannya hingga seluruh kaca telah tertutupi. Ia menepuk-nepuk tirai berwarna merah marun itu. Rasa hangat sedikit menaikkan suhu ruang yang dingin oleh hantaran udara es-es salju. "Dibanding siapapun, Ed lah yang memiliki rasa perhatian lebih dalam. Dibanding Peter, Susan, maupun aku sendiri. Meski tak terlihat begitu eksplisit—ah, buktinya sudah benar-benar nyata, bukan? Bidak-bidak catur pemberian Oreius kesayanganmu tak'kan mungkin kau lepas begitu saja kecuali—"

"—kecuali jika Ed memang benar-benar menganggap Prince Corin seperti bagian dari keluarga kecil kita." lanjutnya.

Kata-kata _menganggap _agaknya menyentil hati Edmund. Ia terlalu gamang menafsirkan kata baru itu dalam kamus hidupnya. Disadari atau tidak, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal saat harus merelakan benda-benda kesayangannya itu pada si cilik Corin yang nakal. Bahkan, kalau perlu, membawa-bawa balita itu berkuda bersama-sama—ini jika Pevensie lain tidak memerhatikan atau saat para pelayan Cair Paravel sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Baginya, ah tidak, Peter mungkin sudah terlalu sibuk dengan kewajibannya sebagai Raja Tertinggi di Narnia, sehingga perhatiannya pada Edmund sedikit berkurang. _Well, _setiap adik lelaki tentu akan menjadikan abangnya sebagai sumber inspirasi, bukan? Kalau sudah begini, pada siapa Edmund akan berbagi kisah heroiknya kalau bukan kepada satu-satunya balita laki-laki nakal seperti Corin, hm?

Kini, balita mungil itu tak lagi berwujud balita nakal yang suka menjahili _King of The Just _itu. Meski cengiran senang ala remaja muda penuh semangat itu masih bersemayam di wajah putihnya, Edmund percaya suatu saat nanti, entah kapan itu, akan ada hari di mana seseorang akan menjadi dewasa secara alamiah. Begitu pula dirinya dahulu dan saat ini.

'_Asalkan tidak menjadi seperti diriku saja.' _pikir Edmund—membayangkan dirinya bertahun-tahun dahulu saat ia pertama kali mengenal Narnia dan Jadis.

"_Queen Lue! Queen Lue!"_

Teriakan itu lebih mirip seperti nyanyian sumbang tak bernada. Melodinya gamang namun terdengar menyenangkan. Melirik di balik pintu yang terbuka lebar, seorang remaja laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun mengintip sembari memerlihatkan cengiran lebarnya yang super keren—begitu Corin mengatakannya.

"Lihat siapa yang hadir. Panjang umur untuk calon Raja kita." ucap Lucy penuh senyum. Senyum itu benar-benar menunjukkan senyum yang bermakna. Sangat bermakna. "Apapun yang akan kau lakukan nanti, aku selalu yakin, Narnia akan berada dalam keadilan dan kebijaksanaan penuh olehmu, _brother_."

Kecupan mungil didaratkan Lucy tepat di kening Edmund. Tepat saat itu, bola mata Edmund melebar maksimal. Ia lupa dengan kebiasaan Lucy setelah postur tubuhnya kini kian menjadi jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan bertahun-tahun lalu saat kebohongan di antara keduanya membiaskan hubungan kakak adik itu. Rasa hangat kecupan Lucy masih terasa hingga teriakan lain menggema di koridor hangat Cair Paravel. Kenyataannya, ingin sekali ia bisa kembali ke Finchley. Ya.

"Tuanku, Anda tidak boleh berteriak sekeras itu di koridor." tutur Nitka—serigala betina berukuran sedikit lebih besar yang sangat setia pada Edmund. Kini, sosoknya baru terlihat setelah mengantar Prince Corin—_The Crown Prince of Archenland_—yang baru saja tiba di istana megah Cair Paravel.

"HEE! CURANG! CURANG! Aku juga mau dikecup sama _Queen Lue!_"

Berulang kali Nitka menyarankan dengan suara rendah namun bernada bak geraman untuk Corin muda agar ia bersedia merendahkan suaranya. Namun, yang diharapkan sama sekali tidak memerhatikan. Ia malah semakin ribut dan misuh-misuh tepat di depan Edmund yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tidak terlalu sih.

"Ah, Prince Corin? Sebaiknya kita ke bawah saja, oke? King Edmund sedang sibuk saat ini. Jangan buat keributan. Ada permen _Turkish Delight _kesukaanmu di sana." kata sang Ratu sembari menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pada pangeran muda itu.

"TAPI! A-aku juga mau—"

Nitka merendahkan kepalanya saat Edmund menatapnya penuh takzim. Iris matanya berwarna sehitam batu akik saat melihat betapa sulit mendapatkan pemandangan yang sama setiap harinya. Ah, dia rindu dan selalu rindu dengan dengung keributan itu. Karena, saat mereka masih di Finchley, Peter dan ia akan menjadi pusat keributan di setiap makan malam. Anak lelaki memang sebaiknya meributkan banyak hal saat masih begitu cilik, 'kan?

Tanpa alih-alih, Edmund tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum tanpa beban.

"Dasar bocah. Tunggu sampai kau tambah tinggi, ah bukan. Tunggu sampai tinggimu melebihi tinggi Lue barulah kau bisa mendapatkan kecupannya. Bocah cilik macam dirimu belum pantas sama sekali untuk dikecup wanita dewasa."

Mendengar kata-kata abstrak Edmund yang bernada sarkasme, Prince Corin bermuka masam seketika. Kerutan tipis terlihat di antara kedua alisnya. Ia menunjukkan pose bertolak pinggang dan akan meledak. Namun, yang terlihat adalah sebaliknya. Pangeran muda itu hanya menaikkan wajahnya setinggi mungkin dan berucap sombong.

"Saat aku dewasa nanti, aku akan jauh lebih hebat darimu, King _Eddy_." ujar Corin penuh olokan. _Eddy _adalah panggilan baru rupanya. "Bahkan! Sekarang aku sudah bisa mengalahkan puluhan pria berbadan kekar itu dengan satu kali ronde saja. Lalu, lalu—"

Kehangatan itu terasa jauh lebih menenangkan. Apakah ini benar disebabkan keributan kecil yang jarang terjadi itu? Ataukah lebih kepada mereka yang sudah menemani sang Raja selama ini. Bagi Edmund, tak perlu jawaban panjang untuk menjelaskannya. Sebab, ia adalah ia. Tidak harus sama seperti Corin atau yang lainnya. Yang paling terpenting ialah—

—ia masih bisa melihat senyum-senyum _itu _jauh lebih lama. Jauh lebih lama. Dan jauh lebih lama dibanding sekarang ini.

Edmund Pevensie berusia dua puluh empat tahun ketika pangeran cilik itu mendapatkan perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Kedewasaan balita nakal itu kian bertambah dan semakin bertambah oleh kehadiran orang-orang baru di sekitarnya. Menemukan sang kakak kembar yang terlahir berbeda dua puluh menit saja dengan dirinya adalah satu fase dalam hidup Corin yang menjadi tonggak perubahan itu dalam pribadinya. Meski sedikit meragukan, namun Edmund yakin setiap anak akan menjadi dewasa. Bukan paksaan yang menjadikan mereka demikian. Tetapi, waktu lah yang mengubahnya.

Waktu adalah sisi magis dari dunia. Tanpa waktu, hidup akan menjadi stabil dan tampak membosankan. Oleh karenanya, apa yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah bagian dari petualangan waktunya yang tak selalu konstan. Dan, ia menyukainya.

'_Semoga kau selalu berada dalam lindungan Aslan, Prince Corin. Anda jua, Prince Cor. Semoga Narnia akan bahagia hingga waktu dengan angkuh berniat tuk mengakhirinya.'_

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he **E**nd

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Nama 'Nitka' berasal dari sebuah novel karya _Olaf Baker _terbitan tahun 1919__ yang berjudul _"Shasta of the Wolves". _Novel ini menceritakan tentang seorang anak lelaki bernama Shasta yang dibesarkan oleh seekor serigala betina_. (dikutip dari fic buatan _**Autumnia**_yang berjudul _**By Dawn's Early Light**_)


End file.
